


When Dreams Come True

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-20
Updated: 2011-05-20
Packaged: 2017-10-19 14:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fluff for PFL</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Dreams Come True

"So this bird, this Patricia - did you score?"

"Yeah. And she gave me floddies."

Doyle sucked in a breath. "That's too bad, mate. Look, pull over at the next chemist's shop - I'm sure they sell - "

"Eh? Don't you know what floddies are?"

Doyle chuckled. "Potato things. Grated with a bit of other stuff and fried till they're crispy."

Bodie sighed. "My gran used to make them with onions and cheese and bacon. Best thing I ever tasted."

"Can't you make them?"

"Tried once."

"Flabby?"

"That and I grated my bloody thumb."

"Hopeless, you are."

"You ever make them, then?"

"Have done. Bit fattening, though."

"Crispy?" Bodie persisted.

"Just a knack. And knowing what spuds to buy."

"Look - you busy tonight?"

"Why? Patricia fed up with you already?"

"Gone off to New Zealand on holiday. I've got this craving - "

"Was planning to see if Lena's free. Fancy a bit of physical affection."

"I could give - " Bodie started, unthinking, then fell silent. Slowly, fearfully, he turned his head to look at Doyle.

"Physical?" Doyle asked quietly, a smile touching his eyes.

The dream of years reared a hopeful head. "I could...."

"About time we gave it a whirl, right?"

Bodie nodded almost imperceptibly.

Doyle's face broke into a cheerful, lascivious grin. "Look, stop here a minute."

Greengrocer. Doyle knew what spuds to buy. Chemist. Not for a floddie cure.

Doyle and floddies. He could die happy if there wasn't so much to live for.

 

NB: Floddies are also known as latkes or potato pancakes


End file.
